Blue and Green
by Z. Alexander
Summary: Selphie's always liked blue better than green, but she isn't jealous of Kairi's eyes. She just sometimes she wishes Kairi would use those eyes to look at her. 'Unchained Memory' sidestory, set before the story starts.


Disclaimer: What would I do if I owned Kingdom Hearts? Munny can't buy happiness; only Hi-Potions.

This is a short oneshot, which is a kind of sidestory to "Unchained Memory," but it takes place on Destiny Islands during Kingdom Hearts II. I'll be updating UM soon, don't worry.

Oh...and a word of warning...not only is this gag-me fluffy, it is also Kairi/Selphie romance. So if you're opposed to girl/girl yumminess, I suggest you get out while you still can. ♥

* * *

Kairi is a beautiful person. 

She often watches the ocean, searching for someone Selphie can't remember...and Selphie is always with her.

Always.

At first, Selphie doesn't understand why she does; but Kairi is a good friend, and Selphie loves her, just like Tidus and Wakka love her. Just like Kairi loves them, and loves Riku, _and _that boy she can't remember. _Especially _that boy she can't remember.

Selphie knows what it's like to dream; after all, she's dreamed of things her whole life. So when Kairi tells her it is not a dream and believes it, Selphie forces herself to believe it too. Kairi is levelheaded, most of the time, but she's taken to speaking in riddles lately…all the more reason to stay friends, really.

Kairi makes things interesting.

But as interesting as it is to listen to Kairi spin her enchanting stories while she watches the ocean, Selphie _does _wish, sometimes, that Kairi would watch _Selphie. _It's not that she's _trying_ to be selfish or anything (although if she's honest with herself, she can admit that she _is _selfish sometimes), but ever since Kairi came to Destiny Islands, Selphie has watched her.

She just sometimes wants Kairi's smile; her happiness; her big blue eyes.

"Selphie," Kairi says, dropping her bag next to her as they reach the shoreline, "why are you here?"

Selphie blinks, almost offended, but she knows that Kairi probably isn't trying to insult her. So, she answers honestly, "Because you are."

Kairi's face is unreadable, but she never takes her eyes off the ocean. "You don't have to take care of me, you know. You should let someone take care of you for a change."

Selphie laughs, though she's not sure she should find this as amusing as she does. "Silly. I'm not here because I think I have to take care of you. I'm here because you're my best friend. And if I end up taking care of you…well, that's what friends do."

Kairi finally meets her eyes, and once again, Selphie is amazed at the color. She doesn't think she's ever seen eyes that color; they are…deep. There really _isn't _a word to describe that type of blue, except _deep; _and for a moment, she is jealous. Selphie's always liked blue better than green. But then, she remembers that they are part of what makes Kairi beautiful, and she's no longer jealous.

"You're a great friend, Selphie."

"Thanks."

Kairi pauses, and Selphie realizes that she's still holding her gaze. Finally, Kairi asks, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Not really," Selphie replies. "Well, I kissed Wakka and Tidus when I was little, because they kept fighting over who was going to marry me. So I kissed them both and told them they could take turns, like we do with toys." She giggles. "But not since I was seven."

Kairi cocks her head. "Really? I would've never guessed."

Selphie frowns. She is kind of confused; Kairi knows her very well. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean," _Kairi says seriously, "that you're a beautiful girl, and I'm surprised nobody's _asked _you."

Selphie blushes. "Uh…I've been asked before."

Kairi nods and shifts her eyes back to the ocean. "Waiting for the right person, hmm?"

"Yeah," she replies. _And I'm looking at her, _she doesn't add. She can't. Instead, she asks, "Are you waiting, too?"

"I suppose."

"Well, I hope that whoever he is, he hurries up. You're always staring at that ocean. I wouldn't be surprised if he's got ocean eyes, and he sweeps you away like the tide."

_But I don't want that._

Kairi looks round at Selphie, surprised. "Why would you say that? I want to find him, but _he's _not the right person. You're cute, Selphie."

"Huh," she asks uncomprehendingly.

Kairi smiles, that pretty, squinty-eyed cock of the lips. "I already have her."

Selphie starts, not wanting to hope, but doing so anyway. "Are you…"

Kairi silences her with her lips.

"Besides," she adds in a whisper as she pulls back from the kiss Selphie's been waiting so long for, "I've always liked green better than blue."


End file.
